Eeveelutional
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: 17 pokemon types... means 17 eevee evolutions, so why do we only know 5? in the near future, a group of teenage pokemon trainers are out to discover the rest, and cause havoc in the process!!*revamp occuring*
1. Prolouge

Eeveelutional: Prolouge ****

Eeveelutional: Prolouge

Lyra Kamiya

{A/N – First of all, I don't own Pokémon. Just clarifying that for the rest of this story. This is not a series involving the characters of the show, other than the gym leaders, although we do run into Ketchum-boy and friends at one point. In my opinion, Eevee- evolutions, or Eeveelutions, are some of the best Pokémon in existance. In red/blue, Jolteon was the fastest Pokémon in the game, Vaporeon had the best defense, and Flareon had the best attack. I still own my first Eevee, who has since evolved into a Flareon. Her name is Ember, and she has grown to level 84 having had but one rare candy and no codes used on her. She has defeated teams of level 100 water pokémon… but the greatness of Ember is not the point. This is a story of my old best friend, Alan (I still miss him), and I, if we were to be in the Pokémon world… the worlds best Eevee-trainers being our goal… and this is where we begin…}

A six year old girl with a backwards baseball cap and long, brown hair comes running up to the window of a pokémon laboratory. Inside there is an Eevee hatching from its egg, and several more eggs lay around it, seperated into boxes of two or three. She stares with awe at the tiny fox-type pokémon for a moment, then turns around and yells behind her, "Hey! Hurry! They're hatching already!"

An oriental boy of the same age half ran, half stumbled up to where she stood. "Already? I thought Professor Birch said it wouldn't be till late today… the suns hardly even up yet. Wow… its so cute… and so small… I expected them to be small, but even I could hold it in my hand," he held up one of his tiny palms to demonstrate.

"It is, isn't it? But that just makes it cuter."

"Geesh, what is it with girls and loving small stuff? I'll never understand you," he mumbled in mock defeat. (think little Tai in the Digimon movie) She giggled and they both turned their attention to the little Eevee, who completed hatching then layed still for a moment before seeing the two children and wandering towards the glass that seperated them from it. "Aren't you the cute little baby," the boy smiled with his forehead to the window.

"Eev.. evae…?" it cooed and put its paws on the window in an attept to meet its watchers.

"Kawaii…" the girl whispered with another giggle. Suddenly there was a creak and the door beside them opened, revealing a woman in her 40s…

"*yawn*… Oh… Lyra, Alan, I thought it would be you two. And I also thought I told you they wouldn't be hatching untill late today, at the earliest.

"I couldn't sleep cause I wanted to see them," Lyra mumbled sheepishly.

"And I couldn't sleep because she couldn't sleep," Alan quickly added.

"Alright you two… I guess you can stay and watch them hatch… but don't you think you'd better have breakfast?"

"I've got cookies."

"And I have soda."

The Professor sighed at the two munchkins that she had known for quite some time… they had both always loved pokémon, particularly Eevees and their evolutions. When they had heard that their were three litters of eggs at the lab, well… the two had been there before the sun every morning for the last month. And as for the children themselves, they had known each other since they were born practically, one being just a few months older than the other. _At least this time they brought their own breakfast,_ she sighed letting them come in. "You do realize that it'll be at least a few hours before they start hatching?"

"But Ms. Birch… one hatched already!"

"It did?" she walked over to the box be the window. "So it did… this one is from the Jolteon's litter," she said picking up the tiny Eevee.

"Efue! Eevee…" it said as it batted at her other arm while she attempted to 'weigh' it.

"Feisty little guy… takes after his father… about 2 and a half pounds, healthy for a newborn… probably 7 inches long without the tail."

"So it's a boy then?"

"Yes… and he doesn't like me that well…" her point was proven as it jumped out of her hands agilely and landed on the table, then walked wobbly over to the two children who were sitting at it. "He seems to like you two well enough though. Wait a second… did he see anything before you two?"

"I got here just as he started hatching," Lyra answered.

"I was here about a minute later," Alan added.

"Well, no wonder then… he thinks you two are his parents! Tell you what… I was gonna give each of you an egg anyway, so why don't I just get two from the other litter, and you can both have that one, too?"

"Really? That's be awesome. Thanks," Alan smiled.

"Alright! I get a kawaii Eevee!" Lyra chirped with excitement.

Professor Birch walked over to another box by the window, and lifted two eggs out of it. "This was the only litter of twins, the other two were triplets… This one's probably gonna be a boy, so I'll give it to Alan," she handed him an egg with mostly blue but a few purple spots. She then held up one that all the spots were blue on, "Lyra… this is one of the only two out of all 8 eggs that looked like it might be a girl. Be careful with her, alright? Now then, what are you gonna name your Eevee? He's already hatched, newborn, better time than any to name it." The two looked at eachother, then at the Eevee that was nibbling on a cookie crumb.

"I don't know… I think we'll just call it Eevee untill it evolves, if it does."

"Yeah… I mean, we doj't wanna have to change its name too much before its all growed up."

"Alright, then his name is Eevee. I guess he'll just belong to both of you untill you can become trainers. When you might run into a problem… well," she stopped as she heard gentle snoring from behind her, where the two kids had fallen asleep side-by-side, with the eggs in their laps and Eevee asleep under Lyra's hat on the table. "Those two… they're gonna be a great pair of trainers someday… but they're not gonna survive on their own…" she sighed, then picked up a blanket from the couch and placed it over the sleeping duo.

Whadda ya think? I'm gonna keep going with this, but it is theroretically endless, and I'm not gonna expand beyond the next chapter without reviews, so there. Ok, just review. Heiwa!


	2. Just the Way it is

Eeveelutional: Just the Way It Is

A/N: you know… I got bored… and determined… Alan is Ash and Misty's son in this. Don't ask me why. He just is. So instead of Alan Wang he's Alan Ketchum. Like I said, I was bored. I… am a completely random kid who lived next door named Lyra Kappa. Oh, and I'm an only child in this, and Alan has an older sister named Susan. Who's kid I am is not open for discussion… Alan is only a Ketchum kid because he and I acted like Ash and Misty without meaning to right before/during the show first came on. Then he left. By the way, I can supply you with a Flareon-English Dictionary by the time I complete this story. [Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com][1] or [Pamejo47@aol.com][2]. Okay, outta here.

****

Eeveelutional: Just the Way It Is

Two sleeping figures lay under a tree, one with a hat atop her head… slowly that one woke up, and turned to face the other…

"Flareon!!!"

"What?! Huh? I'm up! Oh… Ember… geesh, I thought it was Alan and Booster," Lyra panicked.

"Flar…flaro…eo flaon! Fla-fla-fla-fla![The…look…your face! Ha-ha-ha-ha!]" Ember rolled over laughing, Lyra's old hat tumbling off her head.

"Very funny…" she mumbled. Suddenly, she began to speak to her pokémon in her own language… "Eonla… flan-eon. [Ember… you're goin' down.]"

"Flar?[what?]"

"Ne-on![tag!]" she tapped Ember's head and raced away.

"Flae![Lyra!]" Ember raced after her human. Lyra knew she couldn't outrun a level 62 Flareon… but she could still try…

**********

"Ok… You when, Ember. Now then… where is Booster?"

"Eonla on falare-eon Eonleon, Flae. [I don't know where Booster is, Lyra]" she half growled in response.

"Alright… gees, I know you're not your brother's keeper… I was just asking. I don't need to be charbroiled for tonight's dinner."

"Flae…"

"Sorry?" she grinned. Ember did not appreciate being compared to a barbecue, as everyone often forgot. Too often for her liking.

"Fla… flare Flaone? [hey… where's Soarcerer?]"

"Alan and Ember probably took him… they'll be back by dinner though, you know those two."

**********

Simply put, it had been 8 years since Lyra and Alan had fallen asleep in that lab… their eggs had both hatched within the next two days, and now both were healthy, high level Flareons, that being what they had chosen to become. Ember was Lyra's, Booster Alan's. Their mutual Eevee had evolved naturally (non-stone) into a Breezeon name Soarcerer… which was one of 5 new species of Eeveelutions that the pair themselves had actually discovered. They had each received another Eevee upon the start of their journey… Lyra's was now a male Umbreon named Tsuki, and Alan's a female Espeon named Sol. Long since the two had become famous as Eevee trainers and breeders… neither owned any non-Eevee or 'lution pokémon, and their total team was now over 50… they carried 12 at any given time. Though Soarcerer technically belonged to both of them, Alan kept the pokéball, meaning he belonged in his party. Not that Soarcerer ever went in his pokéball… most nights all the Eeveelutions were released…

Currently they had only 11 actual pokémon, one of each evolution… they had no Eevee at the moment, the final member of Lyra's party being an Eevee egg, the last remaining one from Ember's most recent litter. They were uncertain who the father was, thought it might be Ocean, one of the Vaporeons, but only knew that it wasn't booster, who was actually her brother…

Most captive pokémon only lay one egg, so it was thought that all pokémon, wild or captive, normally layed only one egg. Professor Birch had started to destroy that theory, proving that pokémon raised as close to naturally as possible would lay two or even three eggs… Now it had been proven that litters of up to 8 were natural… the average size being 5. The litter that this egg belonged to was Ember's third in three years, proving yet another point… but all three of her litters had been reatively small, this one having 4, the other two 3.

The majority of the larger litters they'd seen in those three years belonged to either Luna or Sol, Luna being one of their three Umbreons, and Sol was now not the only Espeon either… The other one was a male named Taiyou… not surprisingly, all the Umbreons were somehow named Moon, and the Espeons Sun.

It was typical for them to give away one or two Eevees from each litter, sometimes while it was still an egg. The rest would be kept, some to be raised by their own kind and released once they were old enough, and the rest to later join the team. Eevees were no longer an endangered species, and, although still rare, were now a fairly common sight some places. Wild Eeveelutions were even seen occasionally now, where as before only the occasional wild Umbreon would be seen. Also, they had discovered 5 new species of Eeveelutions; Breezeon, Vineon, Tundreon, Pixeon, and Gemeon, Flying, Grass, Ground, Ghost, and Steel/Rock respectively.

But they weren't just famous for having made all these discoveries about Eevees. They were fantastic trainers as well… the two best friends had ripped through the finals in the Indigo league in Kanto, tying for third place. Currently they were in the middle of Johto, enjoying the park outside of Goldenrod. They had yet to face the Orange league because they had taken a year and a half off to build an Eevee sanctuary back home in Pallet… And although these things were expected of Alan, his parents being two of the most famous Masters on the planet, he claimed that it was simply because of his love of Eevees and 'lutions.

**********

"Yo, Booster, come look at this!"

"Flar?"

"The bug catching contest is cancelled next week, that's what! No bugs for you to fry."

"Flaron fleon Eonleon, reon? [Alan, you're kidding me, right?]" he whined in mock horror. "Nyo bug?"

"Hey, hey, hey… I told you… don't speak human unless you have to, Boost. You'll kill your natural abilities. It lowers your level, too, if you talk all the time. Not to mention you'll be a reject. Imagine what Sol would think?"

Over the past few years, all their time around Eeveelutions had caused Alan and Lyra to be able to understand thoroughly every 'lution but Gemeon and Tundreon. They could speak nearly fluently in Eevee and Flareon, something that no human had ever accomplished before, and they could say some things in the other four older 'lutions' languages. But also, Ember and Booster had picked up a little of human speech. They could say practically anything if they wanted, just with a strong Flareon accent, and they preffered to remain speaking in their own language. Booster was a rebel though, and despite all the disadvantages, he would speak english whenever he was in a panic. But all Alan really had to do was remind him of Sol… she wouldn't go anywhere near Ember since she first said something in "human". And Booster *really* didn't want that. So he quickly added, "On flaflaon?", his own language for the same phrase. "Fleon?[Why?]" he finally added.

"They're reinstating the Eevee games, and this year they'll be in the park, up through the mountains. Man, the Eevee games… we haven't seen those in a while.

"Reon? FLAAAAREON![Yeah? YAAAHOOO!]" Booster yelled happily.

"Bereon?[What?]" Soarcerer said confusidadly.

"Soarcerer, I'll explain later. You're really happy about this, huh Boost?"

"Reon![Yeah!]"

"You know what? We gotta go tell Lyra about this. Soarcerer, lets go!" he swung onto the Breezeon and Booster started running in the direction of the park. Soarcerer was more than capable of carrying them both, as it often carried both the humans and at least one of the Flareons, although they sometimes used a tote (see the Chararific valley thing) or Booster or Ember would go into their pokéball for a short bit of time (they traveled by foot mostly). However, Booster could get back to the park faster on foot than on Soarcerer. Besides… everyone thought he might have a slight fear of flying…

Yeah, I know, pathetic excuse for a to-be-continued leave-off, but do I look like I care? Oh, and sorry peeps that I'm going slow with D2G… I'm just short on time to copy it up, and I forgot half of what everyone said (remember… this is from memory, not made up randomly). And I need ideas/reviews on my songfic series (past/present) Any whosamajigger, I'd like reviews. Please? I'm probably not gonna post any more on this unless I get at least a review or two for this. See? I'm not a popular author… and I don't ask for much… just that you realize I exist. Thanks. Heiwa!

   [1]: mailto:Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Pamejo47@aol.com



	3. Let the Games Begin

By the way… Breezeon-English dictionaries may be available too. Lol.

**Eeveelutional: Let the Games Begin!**

Lyra Kamiya

"What! The Eevee Games?! I thought they didn't exist anymore!"

Lyra had been shocked by the news… and Ember…

"Reon? Eonleon, reon-eon Flaron flaeon? {Really? Booster, is Alan telling the truth?]"

"Reon.[yeah]"

"FLAAAAAREON![YAAAAAHOO!]"

Was twice as bad. As bad as Booster had been.

"They do exist still. They had just been in Akaito and Midorito the last two years. They were in Kanto three years ago… so I guess it's about time they got to Johto."

"Bezeon Breoneo![tell me!]" Soarcerer whined.

"Soarcerer… don't you remember? Oh… that's right… we didn't enter you, because they wouldn't allow Breezeons last time…" Lyra winced. Soarcerer had been the first of his kind. He was technically *the* Breezeon at the time… his was the picture in the pokédex. But since there weren't many of his kind, There was no place in the games for him… they needed to be re-designed to take in a flying type, and they viewed it easier to just enter Adam and Eve… the old names of Booster and Ember, before they had evolved.

"Registration ends tomorrow, and the Games are Saturday," Alan explained. "Soarcerer… it said that they allowed all 10 Eevee evolutions… you can be in this year!"

"BREEEEZEON!" (I think you can guess what that means.)

"Whoa… take it easy Soar… c'mon, we gotta go sign up."

They headed for the park entrance that served as a registration office…

**********

Perhaps I should take this opportunity to explain the Eevee games… they are the equivalent of Olympics for Eevees. They had existed for 10 years now, and until 3 years earlier were only in Kanto. The Games were part of the reason Alan and Lyra had come to love the species… they would allow 5 of each species of Eevee and Eeveelution to participate. It usually included an obstacle race as the main event, that included a climbing wall, canyon, and several other obstacles, building competitions, even scavenger hunts, until it was narrowed down to two competitors… when there would be a battle to end it. Soarcerer had just evolved the week before the competition the first year that Lyra and Alan could compete, and so they could only enter their Eevees. The only species allowed and accounted for at the time were Eevee, the original three 'lutions, Umbreon, Espeon, and Vineon. Vineon had only been added two years earlier than that competition, and the species had existed for over a year before they added it. Breezeon and Gemeon appeared that year, and Spireon and Terreon the next year, so when the competition had seemingly disappeared, it was assumed to be as a result of the flood of new Eeveelutions. Truthfully, and fortunately, it had actually just begun travelling around the world. All 11 of the known species were allowed this year. Ember and Booster both stood a good chance; they had gotten knocked out in the last competition before the battle as Eevees.

**********

"What do you mean we can only enter one per species?!"

"They're only allowing one entry per species this year, and one entry per person. We only have openings for Terreon, Breezeon, and Flareon left. Your two Flareons will have to battle and decide which one will enter," the attendant said flatly.

"Flae, Flaron… Eonleon, on Eonla.[Lyra, Alan… choose Booster, not me]" Ember said quietly.

"Ember… we'll decide this fair and square. If you want to compete we'll let you," Lyra pet her head.

"Flon… Flaoneo![Wait… Soarcerer!]" Booster said in an attempt to be helpful.

"Oh, man… I *did* promise Soarcerer we'd enter him," Alan winced

"Miss… Sir… I'm still waiting…"

"HANG ON A SECOND, OK!" Alan took a step back at his friend's sudden outburst. The attendant also looked quite surprised at the seemingly passive girl's lung power. "Alright…. Thinking… thinking… Booster… *sigh* would it be alright if we entered you next year? Soarcerer is technically Alan's… Sir, where is next years competition?"

"The Orange Islands."

"Oh, great. So we have just under a year to finish at the league here. *sigh*… ok. So Booster, do you mind competing next year? Or Alan, should we turn Soarcerer to my possession?"

"Zee… rezeo Breoneo bronee, [Hey… leave me out of this,]" Soarcerer mumbled.

"No, we won't the only way we can both enter is if one of us enters you or Permafrost! (one of our Terreons… he's our best of them) and you're here, and faster and stronger anyway!"

"Zebra.[Sorry.]"

"No, I'm sorry… I need to calm down… Breathing… ok…"

"Eonleon reon,[I'm good,]" Booster did the closest thing to shrugging he was capable of.

"Ember?"

"Eonla reon. [I'm good.]" (If you haven't figured it out yet, Flareons talk in third person.]

"Then it's settled. Booster, we'll enter you next year," Alan took the paper work and began filling it out.

Soon they had both completed the forms and handed them back to the attendant. "Alright. There will be a briefing Friday at 4. And you need to be here by 8:30 on Saturday. The first event begins at 9. I will see you then, Miss Kameron, Mr. Ketchum. Wait a moment. You two aren't related?"

"No…" They both grimaced, knowing the next two things he was going to ask.

"Oh. I thought you made a rather cute couple." ^_^

"We aren't dating." There was one…

"Hold on a second. Ketchum? Are you…"

"Yes, I am the son of Ash and Misty Ketchum. Pikachu is fine, no, they're not abusive, and no, they're not going to be divorced. Ever. That cover everything?" Alan grinned.

"Oh… alright. You know, I remember seeing those two come through here, it was about 25 years ago to the day. They had this odd guy with no eyes with them. I think those two fell in love right here in this park."

"I've heard all about it…" Lyra started giggling at Alan's 'oh my god not again' expression as she struggled not to make some comment about no wonder the guy looks so old, he worked here 25 years ago…

"You two really remind me of them, with your pokémon following you around, that and you just look a lot like them. Although the hat wearing one wasn't a Flareon. And your mother has the same personality as Miss Kappa does." Lyra groaned as she heard the comparison for the 50th time this year.

"You know," she mumbled, "I'm tempted to show him exactly how similar to your mother I am by pulling out my mallet right about now…" Alan burst out laughing, then halted as he spotted her backpack that she was jokingly reaching towards.

"Lyra… something's moving… I think it's hatching…" he said remembering the Eevee egg that was in her pack. Ember started panicking, and Booster and Soarcerer quickly followed suit, shoving her out the door carefully. "What?! We gotta get to the Pokémon center!" she pulled her pack off her back and into her arms as they began racing towards the city.

"Love to chat, but we have a new member of the team coming," Alan smiled. _Thank goodness… he would of talked for hours… I'm tempted to name this one Miracle…_ he laughed as they continued running.

**********

"She looks like she's gonna be fine," Alan grinned as he watched the newborn Eevee wag its tail playfully at its real mother, not its human one.

"Alright you two," Lyra pulled a bag of Scrabble tiles from her pack and spilled them onto the floor. "Ember, Booster, you're the mom and uncle, so you can choose the name this time.

The two Flareons sat staring at the tiles for a moment, trying to decide on a name. "Flaoneo![Soarcerer!]" Ember called across the room. He skipped over to them, and Ember explained what they were doing to them faster than even Alan could understand, Lyra only catching half of it, and Ember looking nervously towards her occasionally as if she was trying to keep her from understanding. Soarcerer looked puzzled for a moment, then looked down at the tiles and began moving them suddenly. Slowly he lined up five tiles to spell a name, and Ember nodded approvingly.

"Lesse what you got here… Soara, huh? Sounds cute… take off of the word sky, huh? But the way you changed it, you'd think she was your daughter or something."

"Fa-fa-fla-fla-fla…" Ember gazed innocently at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess that solves that mystery… It was a mystery for three years though, you did a good job guys." Lyra glared at Alan. "What? Even I'm not that good at hiding who I like from *everyone*. I mean, they kept it from us all for three years."

"Humph. I can keep those kinds of secrets easily," Lyra boasted. Ember grinned at her and moved her paw towards the tiles. "Don't you dare!" Ember and Booster both began laughing hysterically.

"You can keep them from *everyone*, huh? Yeah right."

"She read my diary while I was writing in it one night, ok? Geesh."

"Who is it then?"

"I'm not telling you! Why, who do you like?"

"Um… I ain't sayin'!" The three Eeveelutions stared helplessly at their two trainers and sighed… the young Eevee whose name was now Soara sat playing with one of her father's feathers.

"Flar Flae Flaron eonfla fle-eon Eonla Flaoneo? [when will they take a hint from you two?]" Booster sighed before having two paws being put forcefully on his head, shoving him to the floor.

Yeah I got overly bored and am changing it to a bit of a romance. Gotta problem? Call the plumber! Sorry. I've been saying that all week. And as for calling the little Eevee Soara… well, I have a whole list of at least 3 ideas for names of each species of Eevee or 'lution. Lol… I put too much thought into this. And this fic is gonna be about two years worth of events, not just the Games… so there is some significance to everything. Yep, we get to go to the Orange Islands eventually. And yes, I guess we can check up on Tracey. *Sigh* even though I don't think you guys honestly want to… It's fairly odd… Ok, review with ideas, guys! I'm stuck for Eevee Games events ideas here! And note: I like background songs. *Nods frantically*. And I've got plans for what the Eevee shelter looks like (we're going back, hopefully). I'm gonna bade how many chapters I write offa reviews… now this A/N is too long. Just give me ideas! Heiwa!


	4. Family Feud

Ahem. Greetings, and welcome back to Eeveelutional. If you would like to order a copy of the Eeveeclopedia, please send two ideas for this story along with your name and E-mail address to… I dunno where. But thank you.

And now, a pokédex entry:

Vineon  
Liana  
Length: 3'0"  
Weight: 54 lbs.  
Evolves from Eevee naturally or with Leaf Stone. A vine grows from the tip of one of its ears and around its neck and the legs of the opposite side before ending along the tail. Although most the vine comes from its right ear, on rare occasions it grows from the left. The vine always ends at the same point as the tail, so it is often confused for a double tail as in Espeons. Younger ones sometimes wrap their vine around the wrong side and may confuse themselves almost until choking. Leaves only sprout from the section surrounding its neck and front leg. It is said that on Harvest Moons the base of a high level female Vineon's vine will bloom.

And now on with the only fluffy part of this story.

****

Eeveelutional: Family Feud

Lyra Kamiya

Friday May 29, 2029

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the big competition. The Eevee Games… I heard a rumor that there is another new species, an ice type… I think it was called Boreon, as in the Aurora Borealis… but there's one entering. This should make things a little more interesting… though I am wondering who discovered the new species… I heard the name, but I don't remember it now. Sounded familiar though, like it was someone we might have given an Eevee to. This would be the first discovery in a long time that we haven't made though… I've got mixed emotions over it… I'm happy that someone else out there has enough passion about Eevees to have discovered a new 'lution, but I'm also kind of irritated that it broke Alan and my streak of being the best Eevee experts… Hopefully this Boreon *was* one of ours, in which case we have to look up its records for who its parents were… chances are good another one from the same litter could become a Boreon too. That name is starting to have a persistent ring to it…  
Speaking of persistent… little Soara takes well after her mother. I can see her father's side too… 4 days old and already loves flying. ^_^ … but as far as being like her mother, the little girl is addicted to my hat, and is every bit as adventurous as Ember was when she first hatched. Alan keeps claiming Soarcerer was like that as an Eevee too… all I remember was that Booster was not, and Ember was… and Ember keeps mumbling stuff about me needing to take a hint from her… I'm gonna have to give her a talking to if she's thinking what I think she is. I don't care what she or anybody else says… Alan is just my best friend. He's been that for nearly 15 years, and its gonna take more than another 15 to change that. Oops… here he comes… we're sleeping out in the forest outside of the park again… We made a bet though, one of the pokémon on my team wins, he pays for a hotel room tomorrow night. His team, I pay. That's why the Boreon makes things more interesting… Ember wins, we both pay because we both have Flareons right now. The Boreon wins, we sleep outside again until we get to Erecuteak. Well, I better get some sleep… big day tomorrow… Ja ne to heiwa!

~Lyra

"Alright, Twerp Jr.," she addressed Alan as she closed her diary and stuffed it in her bag. "What exactly did you mean to be doing by staring over my shoulder while I was writing in my diary?"

"Hey, I thought you were reading or sketchin' girl… give me a break, I mean you draw more than Tracey…"

"Who did you just compare me to?"

"*gulp* Never… mind…"

"I thought so. Now lets get some sleep. Ember! Ember?! *sigh*… Eonla!!!!" she completed her statement in Flareon language, yelling Ember's name, which finally worked on the Flareon, who picked her daughter up in a tiger fashion and trotted over to Lyra.

"That… I officially declare… was the oddest species combination I've ever seen. She carried Soara like a Vulpix or Sneasel, but acted like a Growlithe getting over here…"

"At least she's better off than your dad's Pikachu and mom's Togepi. Unlike those two guys she knows she's not anywhere near human."

"It was the hippie era for Pokémon, ok? They were all having identity crisises. *sigh*." It suddenly occurred to him that it was useless to argue with the girl… it had been for nearly 15 years, so why should it be different now? Over three years, on the road, in solitary confinement, with only one other person and a few Pokémon don't change people that much. He didn't realize that about 21 years earlier in nearly the same place his dad had thought nearly the same thing.

**********

"You know, guys, I've been thinking…"

"Reon…?[yeah?]"

"Don't wear yourself out, I know it's new to you."

"Ha-ha-ha. But anyway, I've been thinking… the competition is probably gonna be a little hard on Ember and Soarcerer. I mean, we can't possibly expect them to go up against each other… with their relationship…"

"Fla-fla-fla…[he-he-he…]"

"Booster, butt out of this. It's human stuff, ok, but I'm sorry. Don't give me that look. Just go."

"Reon…[alright…]"

"I see what you're getting at though, Lyra… But I think they'll be fine… I mean, look at us, we've battled plenty of times before and we're still fine…"

"But it's not the same Alan… just look at those two… I mean, they have seven kids! We… we're just best friends. For them it's gonna be fighting their own *family*… I'm not sure if they'll be alright…"

"They're strong… You raised them both, and I helped a lot with Soar… and no one said they were definitely gonna face each other."

"You're right. Let's just go to sleep."

**********

"Eefue! Eefa…"

"Huh? Oh, hi Soara… Hey, Ember… come get your daughter-"

"Reon," something grunted.

"Or… I guess Soarcerer works too. Ugh…" she complained as something rolled on top of her. "Hi Ember. Or Booster. I don't care who. *sigh* It's still dark… we can sleep some more… unless Soara wakes up again" she put her arm over it's shoulders and petted it's head.

………………

__

Wait a sec…That doesn't seem like it's Ember… it's not fuzzy, the hair is to long… what the…

"Mmmm… that's nice…"

__

?????… "Holy crap! Alan… quit rolling over in your sleep will you?!" she shoved his head off her stomach.

"Huh? What'd?"

"Flar?"

"Flar…? *yawn*"

"Breez…?"

"EEEEEfffeeeeeee!!!"

"Flar…"

"Bree…"

A chorus of huhs and complaints echoes throughout the camp.

"Ow… hey… I was just paying you back for snoring the last 2 months."

"Yeah, well you could at least do it when I haven't been woken up at 1 in the morning by a baby!"

"It's 3," he groaned, the nightglow shining from his watch.

"Whatever."

"C'mon, Boost… ya gotta agree with me that was pretty funny, even though I don't know what happened."

"Reon!" Booster agreed.

"You fell asleep *on* me, Twerp Jr."

"Don't call me that! I am not my dad!"

"You argue like him!"

"You argue like mom!"

"Flae… Flaron… FLAAAAAAAAA!" Ember scolded them then Flamethrowered them.

…………*chirp, chirp*……………*chirp, chirp*……………*chirp, chirp*……………

It was unsure whether their last comments or being charbroiled like a T-bone steak shut them up… but it stopped Soara from crying too, thank goodness.

"Let's finish this when we're awake," Lyra finally decided.

"Yeah." _We're not that much like my parents, are we…? That's just… it can't be…_

Did he… say I'm like his mom? Then if he's like his dad… No! I don't like him, he's my best friend. The brother I never had… shoot, his whole family is my family too… like, no! Not going there still!

They were silent for the remainder of the night.

**********

"Alright then, *nothing* we said exists then, right? Ok. Now then, I'm gonna head into town and grab us some bagels and pokéchow and bagels for breakfast, since only the happy couple and their kiddy got any this morning. I'll meet you at the park before the competition," Alan said groggily.

"Which means you'll be there two minutes after the Games are supposed to begin, but they always begin 5 minutes late because they're willing only to wait that long for whoever's late, and someone's always late, and it's usually you. Right?"

"Fla-fla-fla-fla!" (times 2)

"Bre-bre-bre-bre!"

"Efa?[huh?]"

"I guess that's about right. I'll just see you then Lyra. Bye…" he turned around and walked off.

"Brezon![Alan!]" Soarcerer ran off after him, followed by Booster with Soara who had quickly asked to go with her dad.. The two girls stood watching the three guys and one baby head of into the sunrise that outlined the metropolis of Goldenrod that lay over the hill.

"Well, Ember… we better go explain to the judges why he's gonna be late." She began walking off. Ember stood her ground. "Ah, c'mon Ember… you'll see your boyfriend again in a couple hours!" she teased and was tackled by her best non-human friend.

"Flae eon,[Yours too,]" Ember quickly quipped and began trotting off.

"Huh… why you little… C'mere you!"

"Fla-fla-fla-fla!!!"

A/N (and my longest one ever at that…)

Excuse me while I laugh my head off, I just found out where they got about half the Pokémon's names… Vulpix is from vulpine: like or having features like a fox. Lol. And Umbreon from umbrae: Latin for shadow. This is a laugh riot. Can anyone tell me some more? Other than my spell check? I'll give you guys another Eeveelution Pokédex entry…

Breezeon  
Soaring (now you know where we got the names)  
Length: 4'2"  
Weight: 54 lbs.  
Evolves from Eevee naturally. Although easily the largest of the Eeveelutions, it is by far the lightest proportionately to enable it to fly. It can easily carry as much as three times its weight, and one has been recorded flying with over 250 lbs. on its back. Their wing span can reach over 16 feet, and the record setter was 18'4" from tip to tip. It can fly at speeds rivaling a Pigeotto when it has no load, reaching nearly Mach 1.5. One of the only three species, the others being Miltank/Tauros and Nidoran, that differs significantly between males and females, the females having more diverse plumage and being slightly smaller.

Thank you. I'm also laughing because the first pokémon theme song is *sooooo* Satomi oriented it ain't even funny. "Arm in arm we'll win the fight, it's always been our dream"? Lol.

Hey, anyone else made any new Eevee discoveries? We still don't have Fighting, Dragon, (pure) Rock, or one other type I'm too lazy to go check. Oh yeah, Poison! And are there new types? Plus I need more events! Shortage here… I'm only gonna be able to add one more chapter before I get massive suggestions… oh well, the race is next. Heiwa!


	5. The Race

Eeveelutional: the Race

It is 9 at night. I'm on the phone with Adrienne. I just got back from the Crab Shack. And I have Hoku coming at full blast out of my computer. YAHOO!  
Who has figured out that I've been having mucho weird dreams lately? *sees a half million people raise their hands* ^_^' yeah I thought so…  
I had too much tiempo (outside of studying for my Spanish test) so I listened to the pokémovie 1 CD too much. And so I have written the race. This is the *last* one I can write without suggestions! Do you know how hard it is to come up with all these ideas and be working on your humanities homework and two other fics at the same time?! At least people are actually reading this one… unlike Reflection Reflected… (I spent 2 months on that dang't) oh well. [Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com][1] or [Pamejo47@aol.com][2].  
Song bits belong to the next paragraph(s). and I checked. May 27, 2022 is a Friday. So ha!

****

Eeveelutional: The Race

Lyra Kamiya

{Lyra's P.O.V.}

I stood calmly, Ember by my side and a gentle breeze through my hair as the rules explanation was completed. Upon the final syllable, a soft paw tapped my leg.

"Flare? Flare eon fla-on?" I knew exactly what she was wondering, "[Where? Where are they?]" They being Alan and Soarcerer. And Soara most likely too. And Booster. I sighed and shrugged as I surveyed the competition.

To my left was a young blonde girl with an Umbreon whom she affectionately called Blackie. It appeared fast, but it was clearly younger than Tsuki, my own Umbreon. On my other side another girl stood alongside the river, an engraved ultra ball shining in her hand and she nervously rotated it in her grip. The sun glinted off the script, which read simply _Fog_. Clearly a Vaporeon or a Pixeon. Both would have a fair chance in this race… I sat, still waiting, and studying a strong looking Jolteon whose owner called him 9-volt…

"Breeeeeeeee-on!"

A call as shrill as a Pigeot's echoed through the valley, shattering my thoughts. The source swooped mystifyingly over the crowd, as its cargo hopped off and landed much less gracefully beside me.

"Late as usual, I see, Alan," I laughed as he dusted himself off.

"Not by much. And stylishly, Lyra-ko," he mocked before being sandblasted by the landing Breezeon. "Soarcerer… I'm all dusty again!"

"Breoneo?[Me?]" he replied innocently before throwing his wings up to blow another gust of dirt over his owner, before going over and nuzzling Ember a hello.

I couldn't help laughing as I watched Alan futilely attempt to dust himself off once more. "Where's Booster?" I suddenly asked, realizing his absence.

"Babysitting his niece at the center. We need to pick them up at lunch break."

"Of course… how could I have forgotten about Soara-"

Suddenly there was a shout and the people who had not released their Eeveelutions quickly got ready to launch them high into the air. I eyed them evilly… how anyone could keep their most treasured pokémon in a ball *constantly* surpassed me. I had no time to continue my criticisms…

"Contestants!" the judge yelled. A Voltorb rolled up behind him…

"E-on!" Ember and Soarcerer yelped simultaneously, "[oh-no]". The Voltorb was laughing… They were both extremely worried; the concern being apparent in their voices as they hurriedly jumped into their starting positions. Alan and I took our places behind them, but in such a way that we could guard ourselves from the eminent Explosion attack…

*::Start: Pokémon Theme, movie version::*

"On your marks…" the others regripped their pokéballs… the released Umbreon and Jolteon took their places alongside our Eeveelutions…

"Get set…" the remaining pokéballs were launched skyward…

"Go!!!!" Instantly 10 Eeveelutions, one of each, and an Eevee were racing away from the line… in both determination and fright, rightfully as the other, non-Eeveelution fluent trainers were enveloped in the Self-destruct blast that covered the field… I saw the Jolteon grinning… perhaps this Voltorb was a friend of his.

~~I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was, To catch them is my real test, ~~

The eleven fox-like Pokémon raced into the first obstacle -- a forest -- some with ease, most with difficulty. The Pixeon was best off, racing straight *though* the trees in a manner coherent only to ghost-types. The Espeon was also doing well, teleporting around any obstacles that it came close to, including other 'lutions. 9-volt was using Agility to maneuver…

~~to train them is my cause… I will travel across the land, searching far and wide ~~

Ember raced past Blackie… A Vineon, the newly discovered grass Eeveelution, passed them both, leaping gracefully across tree branches… she slipped and caught herself with one of her vines… her owner yelling out beside me in concern, "Mangrove! Careful!" I glanced up at the video screen that was monitored by a camera on a Pigeot's neck… 9-volt and the Espeon remained in the lead… directly below the Pigeot was Soarcerer, and Ember could be seen on the ground directly below…

~~Teach Pokémon to understand, the power that's inside… (power inside)~~

I looked for 'Fog', who had been launched into the water. Yes, there was a Vaporeon there, but it wasn't Fog… There it was! The Boreon! It and the Vaporeon had grown tired of running alongside the river, had dived in, and were swimming faster, against the current, than they had been running. There were a full twelve in this race then.  
A Tundreon burrowed quickly underground from the view of a tree camera… the Eevee appeared from apparently no where and dove in… not far in front of them was the four leaders…

~~Pokémon! It's you and me… I know its my destiny… Pokémon… Ooo, you're my best friend,~~

9-volt and the Espeon were neck and neck headed into the cave… The Gemeon had given up its evasion techniques in favor of smashing through the forest with its strength… its trail of destruction could be seen clearly on the screen, behind the others, due to the slower speed of the steel type. Soarcerer dove from the sky and landed just inside the cave, running upon landing, and disappeared from sight, Ember right behind him.

~~In a world we must defend… Pokémon! A heart so true…~~

The rest of the pokémon that had been above ground slipped into the cave and out of view… there was no sign of the Tundreon or the Eevee who had decided it's tunnel was a shortcut. They would have to come up in the cave though, there was a checkpoint inside. Some of the humans, Alan and myself included, had begun running towards the outlet of the cave to monitor the leaders as they came out…

~~Our courage will pull us through. You teach me, and I'll teach you~~

The Espeon came racing out of the tunnel, and it was a few seconds before the next competitors emerged… Soarcerer and Ember, who, even though she paced by fairly quickly, I could tell had a rather smug look on her face. I found out why as 9-volt came out of the cave, its fur on end like it had been attacking, and the tips of its ears scorched. _Oh man… I hope Ember doesn't get disqualified for this… but I'm sure she had good reason…_

~~Po-ké-mon… Gotta catch 'em… gotta catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all…~~

All the competitors ground to a halt… the cliff. They knew it was going to be there, but it they didn't know it was so tall. Well… one competitor didn't stop… Soarcerer pivoted his wings and went gliding straight up the cliff, landing at the checkpoint up top before flying on ahead. The Pixeon took a hint and went through the rock wall to reach the top… another two signals meant the Tundreon and Eevee must have reached the checkpoint…

~~Every challenege along the way, with courage I will face…~~

The Espeon looked lost… it could only teleport to someplace it had been before, unless it was less than 10 feet away… suddenly it spied a collection of ridges leading up the cliff, and teleported up to the first one… The others followed suite, jumping onto ledge after ledge climbing slowly up the cliff's face.

~~I will battle everyday, to earn my rightful place…~~

Suddenly the Jolteon leaped off the ridge it was on and started scaling the mountain vertically. "That's it, 9-volt! Show 'em what a real evolution can do!" his trainer yelled. Jolteons, with the long claws that no other species of Eeveelution has, can scale near-verticle cliffs easily…. But I'd never seen one go up one this steep before… Non of the others could climb in the same manner… it reached the top and another signal was heard.

~~Come with me, the time is right, there's no better team…~~

I looked for Ember's position on the cliff… the Vineon was ahead of her, but she could catch up…. Suddenly the Vineon launched its vine for the top of the cliff and climbed up it… another signal… Ember was in 8th place now, the Espeon and Vineon having both reached the top. I felt sorry for her at the moment, and not for myself… she was at least 10 levels higher than every 'lution here, except Soarcerer, and she had been put into 8th place… out of 12.

~~Arm in arm we'll win the fight, it's always been our dream (its always been our dream)~~

"What the? Lyra! Look!"  
"Huh?"  
Soarcerer had comeback from first place to pick Ember up and set her down at the checkpoint before heading on along the route, quickly regaining his lead by passing a ravine that the other Eeveelutions were having difficulties with. A signal meant that Ember was basincally back in the competition, as the 'eye in the sky' Pigeot showed her catching up with the others who were stranded at the ravine.

~~Pokémon! It's you and me…~~

Only the Pixeon and Vineon with its vine had crossed the ravine. Fog was creating an ice bridge, which, when nearly complete, Ember charged across then placed a well aimed fire blast behind her to melt it.

~~I know it's my destiny! Pokémon, oooh, you're my best friend~~

The Tundreon and Eevee were stuck as well… the Jolteon managed to jump the canyon with enough speed. The Espeon nearly missed but teleported when it got close enough, and thus made it across. The rest would be stranded until there was a new ice bridge.

~~In a world we must defend. Pokémon! A heart so true~~

It seemed as if there were now only six competitors… then Blackie bounded across the ravine from no where and caught up. The Eevee had disappeared, and the Gemeon, Boreon, Tundreon, and Vaporeon remained stranded as the ice and water types struggled to make an ice bridge. Non of them had enough speed to jump across, and the slow Umbreon had only made it with a Faint attack. A signal was heard, but it was assumed to be another 'lution crossing the ravine, as the camera had moved on too…

~~Our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you… Po-ké-mon~~

A rapid river that led across the mountain top and down through the park, where it was less fierce, was the final obstacle… Seven signals, almost simoultaniously, meant that they had all crossed the river and would be coming down the hill towards the finish.

~~Gotta catch 'em, gotta catch 'em… gotta catch 'em all…*bridge*~~

Nothing but a flat out run to the finish now… One after another would pass each other over and over again as they neared the line… the four who had been stranded had obviously started moving again, as four signals showed. Another four told that they had reached the river… all seven were in a row as the race ended… speed and stamina had equalled out… it was going to be a photo finish…

~~*skipping final chorus* PO-KÉ-MON!~~

The Eevee had already crossed the line though, and that was the cause of the mysterious signal! "We have our winners for the race! First place is Eefue, Eevee type. In second, 9-volt, the Jolteon! And in third is Crystal, the Espeon! Runners up are Mangrove, the Vineon, Ember, the Flareon, and Soarcerer, the Breezeon, all tying for fourth! Thank you! The next round begins in half an hour!"

"Ok, Lyra, answer me this… how did the Eevee beat two level 60+ Eeveelutions in a race?"

"I have no idea… They always have been cunning like that though."

"Flar."

"Breeze." (essentially "Humph" on both accounts)

First… a moment of silence. Douglas Adams, hero and mentor to every humor writer on the planet, has passed away… In memory of him, I hope that you will all read his Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy book series. The world's only trilogy with 5 books in it.

Next, I shall give you another new pokédex entry, although it shall cause me to have a long A/N again.

Gemeon  
Jewel  
Length: 2'10"  
Weight: 60 lbs.  
Evolves from Eevee naturally or with metal coat. It is covered by a thick layer of armor. It shares many qualities with the majority of steel types. However, where it lacks in speed it makes up not just in defensive qualities but in brute force, and is known to rival Dugtrios in speed of burrowing a tunnel through a mountain. No wild ones have been recorded, but it is probable that if one did exist it could level forests. Legends tell of a similar pokémon who carved some of the great canyons while in competition with a Tundreon and Dugtrio.

Remember, I need event ideas. Please? Domo arigato! By the way, next chapter will be the next event Alan's P.O.V.

Heiwa!

   [1]: mailto:Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Pamejo47@aol.com



	6. Repetition

Ok, my request: does anyone know any actual information about either Ash or Misty's parents, other than Delia? I'm working on a theory that Lance is Ash's dad… don't ask me where I got it. My other request is that if anyone knows where I can find some clips of Satomi (AAMR) clips from the show, (either language) please send me a link and description! And does anyone know where I can get a copy of 'OK!', 'Rival', or 'Master'? 

And yes, if you've read this before… it did change… for Adrienne's sake…

**Eeveelutional: Repetition**

Lyra Kamiya

"There you are! I thought you said we weren't gonna pick those two up until lunch," Lyra glared at Alan, who had Booster and Soara in tow.

"Well, seeing as how there's gonna be a delay before the next event because the Voltorb's explosion sparked a fire on the equipment, I thought I'd pick them up early." He collapsed on the couch next to Lyra and was immediately tackled by Soarcerer. "Whoa… you'd think I'd been gone for a year!" he laughed as the Breezeon happily curled up in his lap.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who gets the tackle treatment now."

"Reon!" Booster proved her point by jumping straight onto her lap. Soarcerer spotted the presence of his master's other favorite pokémon and jumped onto the back of the couch with his head on Alan's.

"So now I'm a chin rest *and* a bed, huh?" Alan complained as Booster climbed into his lap… after having gotten an evil glare from his sister for taking *her* human's lap. Ember gently placed Soara next to Lyra, then hopped up and invited her daughter to lie next to her. "*Sigh*… at least I can't say I'm not loved, wanted, and/or needed."

"Just one big, happy family, huh? Mind if we sit here?"

Everyone looked up and was met by a smile from the blonde girl with the Umbreon from the race.

"Sure! We're not saving it for anyone…"

"Thanks," the girl said and sat by Lyra. Her Umbreon jumped up and laid across the armrest. "You guys are Alan and Lyra, right? Your pokémon placed runners up in the race if I remember right… That was really surprising. I thought for sure your Breezeon was going to win. And what teamwork! I wish my pokémon could get along like that. Oh, man, I almost forgot! Man, Firefox must be really mad at me by now! She hates being in her pokéball. She's gonna think I'm favoring Blackie over her." She pulled a pokéball from her waist and released a Vulpix, that was just a little bit different from average. Her hairdo was as similar to her owners as it could get. It glared at her for a moment, and then leaped happily into the girls lap and pawed at her hair, pulling most of it into the girl's face, until they and the Umbreon were all ready to fall off the couch with laughter. Lyra, Alan, and their Eeveelutions sat watching the seen and sweatdropped… Only Soara was unaffected by the unusual moment. Finally the Vulpix sat back down on her lap, and soon began talking with Ember. Booster hopped down from Alan's lap and sat talking with them.

"They're really getting along well… By the way, what's your name? I guess you already know ours…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Adrie Ikegaki."

"I'm Alan Ketchum, and this is Lyra Kameron."

"I wish I had someone to travel with right now. My friend Bri Haie normally comes with me…. But she's off on some expedition right now. But her cousin is here… the guy with the Jolteon who has an ego problem… Brian Oak."

"Oak? As in Gary Oak? Then is Bri's mom May?" Lyra cringed… she had heard the name of Alan's parents' rival…

"Yes, why?"

"My parents um… traveled with Gary for a while," Alan mumbled. He couldn't tell her the truth about how badly his parents had hated Gary, or that his own dad had been after May before he met Misty.

"Ahh… Ketchum… Ketchum… wait, Ash Ketchum? The Pokémon Master?" Alan sighed and nodded. "Wow… I've heard about him from Bri's mom… I didn't know he had any kids though… I didn't even know he was married." Lyra started snickering.

"Knock it off Lyr. Yeah, he and mom have been married for… I think 16 or 17 years," he grinned. "This is one of those reasons why I don't like having a famous family. *Everyone* recognizes my name," he whined quietly to Lyra.

"*Alan, hush up*…So, Adrie, do you follow the competition much?"

"Yeah… I've been in it the last three years. Bri {A/N no not my cousin Naka-Bri at all}and I have been travelling around and participating in most of these types of things… but she's off trying to catch a Mew for some crazy reason… it's been her life's dream… so I'm participating in the Johto league and then I'm supposed to meet her back home for next years competition about a week before… I'm headed to Erecuteak now."

"Wow, so are we!" ^_^ _gees this girl can talk… she seemed so quiet before… she's almost as talkative as her Vulpix… I wonder if the blonde stereotype might be true for her._

"Look at those five… they're really getting along well," Adrie smiled and motioned to the four Eeveelutions and her Vulpix. Soara was playing with one of Firefox's five tails. (Yes I know Vulpix has six just wait!) "Sometimes I wonder… What they're saying. I've picked up what Firefox's names for me and Bri are, but I'm clueless otherwise. I wish there was a translator…"

"They're telling Firefox about the competition…" Alan said casually.

"Earlier she was asking Ember about Soara--that's the little Eevee--and wondering whether it was hers or not," Lyra continued, "Ember was explaining that Booster is her brother. Now… Hey! Ember… hush up!"

"On, Flae! [No, Lyra!]" she stuck her tongue out at her trainer.

"Sorry… she likes to tease Alan and me… she's convinced we have… a relationship of some sort. Yeah, right," she blushed lightly, using the comment more to reassert the truth to herself. #^_^#'

"You can pick up all that from when they mention your names?"

"No… we could practically write a dictionary of Flareon language, and we're getting really good with Breezeon now. We can pick up a lot of what any other Eevee or 'lution species says too," Alan went through his obviously well-practiced speech.

"What is Firefox saying?"

Lyra grinned sheepishly, "We can only pick up anything your Vulpix says if one of the others repeats it."

"Oh… Oh, what a cute little Eevee! Where did you get it?"

"Little Soara? She's Ember and Soarcerer's…"

"Oh…"

Instantly Alan and Lyra could tell that the girl did *not* like romance talk of any sort… even pokémon breeding. This was gonna be a fairly silent conversation if it kept up like this now…

"Hey, are you guys gonna be in next years competition?"

Or not.

"Um…" they looked at each other, seeing where this conversation was leading.. "We were planning on it… We haven't been in the league down there yet anyway."

"Cool! I haven't been in the league there yet either… it sounds weird since it's my home league…"

Alan sighed, knowing what their new friend must be thinking. "Tell you what, Adrie… we spend most the time camping out anyway, so it won't be an added cost… As long as we're headed to the same place anyway, and on the same path first, you can travel with us, at least until next years Eevee Games."

"You sure? I mean, thanks, but, are you sure you can put up with me for a whole year?"

"Probably not, but I'm willing to try!" Alan said sarcastically.

"Me too!" Lyra agreed with a laugh.

"Reon!" came a triple chorus from their Eeveelutions.

"I see no reason why not. We all get along well enough…"

"Gee, thanks… I don't know what to say… No one but Bri has ever even talked to me this long, everyone thinks I'm so weird…"

"We've seen weird-"

"Contestants of the Eevee Games! The next event will be starting in five minutes! Please report to the area adjacent to the race starting line for instructions and team arrangements!"

"Teams?!" all three of the teens glanced at each other in confusion.

They turned to Adrie with a questioning look. She shrugged, "They haven't had a team competition since the year before I became a trainer… I guess they can now though, with the new Eeveelution…"

They all walked out to the area, their Eeveelutions behind, Soara on her mother's back, and Adrie's Vulpix, Firefox, in front. As it pranced along Alan noticed something curious… it only had five tails. "Adrie… How old is your Vulpix?"

"I know what you're getting at… she only has five tails, I know. But she wasn't even a baby when I got her…"

"You know, they say Vulpixes can live forever, as long as they have two to five tails, and not all six," Lyra smiled. "Like how Ninetails can live 1000 years. Next to the legendary pokémon, they live the longest.

"Really? She had four when I got her, as my starting pokémon… boy, was she ever feisty…"

_A bit like dad's Pikachu…_ "I'm not sure if I ever heard that… but I did once here that they stop growing once they have two tails and don't start again until they have six," Alan agreed.

"Well, then that might explain why she's so small… people kept saying around town she'd lived there for two hundred years at least, and no one had been able to tame her yet…"

"But, see, Alan, that's the trick… as long as they're not growing they're not aging either with that species," Lyra countered.

"Ahhh…" Alan said in recognition.

Adrie stopped dead in her tracks… the other two didn't notice and kept walking until Alan tripped over Blackie, who appeared to have been sent there to cause such a problem. "I exist, you know!" Adrie sneered. "C'mon, Blackie, we gotta hurry to get there."

Lyra and Alan exchanged glances and cringed that they had accidentally ignored her… then hurried after her to reach the field.

The Newest Pokédex entry:

Boreon  
Northern  
Length: 3'2"  
Weight: 52 lbs.  
Evolves from Eevee naturally. Although an Ice type, it knows an attack similar to Psybeam. This attack is said to be the cause of the Auroras, made as packs of Boreon battle in the north. Obviously prefers colder climates. If exposed to higher temperatures, the thin layer of ice that semi-permanently covers its body will melt, and it can get sick easily. Surprisingly it can survive easily at temperatures barely above zero degrees Kelvin. Its body temperature never goes above 5 degrees Celcius, and its skin is nearly always below freezing, explaining how its ice layer can remain existing constantly. Currently it is the only creature known to survive with this type of statistics. If it lands in water, the water will freeze within minutes. Another legend involving Boreon tells of how they caused the ice age with an overpopulation outbreak, and then their numbers subsided until their recent re-discovery.

For the further adventures of Adrie, Bri, Firefox, MewMew, and Blackie, please read Demon KanShu's stories.**Heiwa!**


	7. War Games

*singing* wanna be the biggest dreamer…. Running full speed through both the present and… *huh?* Oh! Hi!

First, thank you to Sarah for the graduation gift. Batteries. I'll remember this once you get out of high school. (laughs evilly) No, I'll be nice… I think it was a fairly funny idea. And speaking of funny ideas, thanks MMG for the suggestion on this chapter!

Next, I NEED A COPY OF THE JAPANESE ORIGINAL POKÉMON THEME!!! Ok, thank you. Pamejo47@aol.com or Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com. (Sorry this chapter took so blasted long… I got caught up in Human/not)

**Eeveelutional: War Games**

Lyra Kamiya

::Alan's P.O.V.::

"The team arrangements are as follows!" the announcer read just as we walked onto the field. "Blue Team!! Captain is Eevee, members are Flareon, Umbreon, Vaporeon." Lyra and Adrie looked at each other and smiled that they were on the same team. Then Lyra glanced over at me and shrugged. "Yellow Team!! Captain is Jolteon, members Breezeon, Boreon, Machineon. Red Team!! Captain is Espeon, members Vineon, Spireon, Terreon. That is all, get into your teams in the appointed circles and await further instructions."

The Jolteon that was now the captain of my team growled in the direction of Soarcerer, then the others subsequently, before looking back at Soarcerer and snorting a "Joleon, [Or else,]" at him. I was extremely tempted to shock the thing out of it's spines by throwing a threat back in it's own language.

Lyra sighed and shook her head, and was about to walk off when Adrie walked over to me. "Oh, great… Brian is on the same team as you. That's absolutely fantastic. Bleh. If you stay in the competition, so does he."

"Sorry, not like I can choose my team. But they wouldn't narrow it down to four competitors this early in the games, would they?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, it doesn't seem like they would. I think that they did the race to determine teams. If you look, the top three are the captains, then it goes back and forth in a zigzag pattern. Though we were runners up, Soarcerer was technically 5th place, so he's with the middle winner. Ember was in 6th, so she is with the fastest one," Lyra observed.

"And Blackie was next, so she was after Ember on the list and is on the same team!" Adrie had gotten the concept.

"It certainly looks that way. Let's get to our teams. Boost, you watch Soara, OK?"

"Reon!" he responded, adjusting his posture to an army stance.

"Firefox, you can stay with them," Adrie directed.

"Vulpix? Vul…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, ok… I'll be back soon!"

I wandered over to the yellow circle marked on the ground, and Soarcerer followed. I saw the girls go over to theirs. Across the field there was a small mud pit with a rope stretched across it… another two ropes laid scorched in a pile, obviously the ones hit by the Voltorb's attack… Three more, appearing to be spares, sat in another pile on the other side of the field. The scorched ropes reminded me of the Voltorb at the beginning of the race… it made me think as I replayed the images in my mind… _It looked like the Voltorb had been recalled the second after it attacked… but by who?_ I looked around… _There's Brian and his ego-attitude prone Jolteon 9-Volt… Brian had a bandana around his neck cowboy style… wait, a bandana… he might have been able to breath during the explosion… and Jolteons aren't effected as much by smoke and dust as some other species are… _I walked up to Brian. "So, what kinda pokémon do you raise mostly now? I'm an Eevee trainer. This Breezeon was my first pokémon, along with my Flareon over there," I motioned to Booster.

He looked at me for a moment like I was some kind of pond scum. "Why should you care, Ketchum?"

"Hey, just trying to be friendly! Geesh… the thanks a guy gets for being nice!" The girl with the Boreon sat in one corner (?) of the circle, staring sadly at her pokémon. She gazed at the field for a moment, adjusted her glasses, and set her head on her knees. As she lowered her head, the sunlight glinted off her glasses long enough for me to see the true sadness of her eyes… they seemed overpowered by a lack of hope… I wandered over to see if I could cheer her up. "Nice Boreon you got there… You discover the species? I'm used to us discovering them mostly, so it's a little weird," I admitted.

"Yeah… I was hoping to evolve her into a Vaporeon, but I didn't have enough money to buy a stone, so I decided to see if she could evolve into one naturally… And she became this Boreon," she almost smiled at the thought.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Huh… oh, it's only that I'm the only girl on the team…" she trailed off. This was a good enough excuse, but somehow I thought there might be something more… I decided it was in my best interests not to pry further, so I attempted to cheer her up instead.

"Hey, I'm not an egotistic male chauvinist like most guys!" I joked, but my eyes darted to Brian as I did. "Besides, I've got two girls following me around now, so I don't mind them it all."

"What, you've got a whole cheering section going?"

"No. My best friend and a girl who happens to be headed the same direction as us."

"Oh… sorry…" she stood up. "I'm Kori Kido, and this is Fog!" she half smiled. I was getting the idea that she was incapable of a full smile. {Yes, I've got some of us digikids in here… And you'll see who else is around… eventually…}

"I'm Alan Ketchum. This is Soarcerer, and over there is Booster and Soara. I know his name is Brian Oak, but we're gonna have to find out who the other guy is."

"OK… wow, Ketchum? You mean you're…"

"Yes, and please don't say it… no offense, I've just heard it four times today already." We introduced ourselves to the guy with a Machineon, evidently both named Luke (lol).

Just then, the announcer began with the instructions. "This match is a tug of war! Each team will go against the other two once. The object is to drag the other team into the pit. The team with the most losses will be eliminated from the match, and the other two will continue! There will be no time limit on any of the matches. In the event of a three way tie, rematches will be held! First match will be the red team against the blue team. Approach the field!" I watched as the girls, along with the other two girls on their team, head to one end of the rope, and the other team, three guys and a girl like ours, go to the other end. "For this competition, the humans will participate as well… Captains will determine placement along the line!"

I watched the girls take their places at the ropes, beside their pokémon. Eefue and its owner, the captains, took their places at the end of the line, while Lyra and Ember had been placed closest to the center of the rope. Adrie and Blackie stood behind them, and the final girl, one with striking blue hair (Niru!), and her Vaporeon were between them and the captains.

During this, I noticed Brian give me a snide look, telling me that he *was* the boss, and he would make sure we would win… or I would pay. I knew him from when I was two, maybe three years old… his father had been the rival of my own… and now I faced him… No longer anywhere near the weak toddler he had beat up when he was younger; he was a year or two older than me, since I was the younger child in our family. Actually… I got beat up by him because he wanted to hurt Lyra and an injured baby Eevee she had found, saying she was "defending something that was already dying and should just be killed to put it out of his misery"… That disgusted me… I had wanted to protect my best friend, so I took the punch when it came, and soon was unable to fight back… Then she hid the Eevee under her hat, still on her head, and punched Brian hard… it didn't hurt him much, just humiliated him that he had been hit by a girl… That Eevee was now the Jolteon that had been the father of our Flareons, almost repaying the favor.

A Jolteon…

I was pulled from my thoughts yet again by the announcer commanding the match to begin… It wasn't to be nearly as exciting as the race had been… or so I thought… It seemed the girls' team was loosing, which did not make the Vaporeon very happy… it immediately shot an ice beam across the pit to under the opposing teams' feet… They slipped slightly and jumped to the side, where there was no ice, to avoid being immediately pulled in.

"Go Lyra!" I cheered, and she turned and smiled. "C'mon! Go Lyra! Go Adrie! Whoo-hoo!"

I was shocked to hear giggling from behind me, and even more so when I turned and saw Kori. "You're crazy," she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was silent for a moment, then suddenly looked up and started shouting, "Go Niru! C'mon cous, you can win! You too, Stormy!"

I smiled, "So, the girl with the Vaporeon is your cousin?"

"About 5th, twice removed or so… Let's go, Niru! Blue Team!!!"

So the two of us cheered for the respective people we knew from the Blue Team… Their captain appeared a little upset that she wasn't being cheered on, and our captain was even more furious that we wanted another team to win as well as ours. I was debating whether or not to punch him, when suddenly there was a loud splash from the field. I spun around to see that the match had ended, the Red Team now attempting to climb out of the mud pit.

**********

The rest of the hour went by fairly quickly. Our team had also defeated the Red Team, and now we were facing The Blue Team. With Kori and my friends on it. We all knew already that our two teams would be staying in, both having one win so far. I would have been satisfied with the second place title at that point in time… we were going on to the next spot, we'd done good enough… And although I wanted the first place as much as anything else, I really didn't want to see Lyra and Adrie pulled into the mud pit… I might have had to pay for the cleaning bill, at least on Lyra/Ember's hat.

So both my team and theirs were pulling at the rope… I felt my feet slipping below me, towards the pit… A sharp pull in our direction of the rope alerted me that 9-volt was getting very irritated with our losing ground… "Booster…" I said quietly, "On the count of three… Fla, flae… flao!" I called out in his language, pulling the rope as hard as possible. He, and the rest of the Eeveelutions, did the same, and the rest of the humans a split second after.

But Ember and Lyra had heard me too, and countered the pull instantaneously… Which the rope wasn't designed for… I started to fall backwards, as I heard the rope crackle… then a loud 'snap!' followed by the noise of 8 humans and 8 Eeveelutions hitting the ground… the rope had broken…

"This match is a tie! Both teams win, both shall go on to the next round. Red Team, thank you for joining us! Blue and Yellow Teams, now is a break for lunch, competition shall resume in 1 and 1 half hours."

A tie… neither team had lost… and I wouldn't be paying for a dry cleaning bill on a machine washable hat.

"Thanks a lot, Ketchum. The other team heard your stupid little signal, and we lost because of it!" Brian yelled at me, as I was about to get up from where I was sitting on the field.

"Hey, jerk off… you didn't loose, neither team lost… So back off!" Lyra stepped in front of me, threatening Brian with her fist. Ember stood beside her, equally ready to fight.

"Still got your little girlfriend fighting for you, huh Ketchum?"  
Lyra held her fist closer to his face at the comment. "I ain't that much smaller than you, jerk, and he ain't my boyfriend. Like I said, back off!"

"Of course he's not. He'd have to be a boy first," Alan stepped forward as well now, and Lyra reached for Brian's shirtcoller with her other hand. Her fist was now less than an inch from his face. "And no, _you_ back off, Kameron. I don't want to have to kill anyone… I'd be thrown in jail. And even worse, I wouldn't get to kick your butts in the rest of this competition!" he spat on her fist. This, mostly his action not his comments, got to Lyra more than anything I'd seen since that injured Eevee… but she calmly wiped her hand on his shirtsleeve, and…

"Why you…" she swung her other fist at him. Brian took a step back and grabbed her hand before it could connect with his nose.

"I said back off, Kameron _bitch_…" things went into slow motion as he threw her arm backwards hard enough to almost knock her over, then walked off. Ember stood growling at him… something she never did…

"Did he just say… what I think he said?" Adrie's jaw had dropped nearly to the ground.

"Lyra… you ok?" I asked shakily.

"I… am going… to… KILL HIM!!!!!!!!" she screamed, then dropped to the ground crying. I kneeled down beside her, as our Eeveelutions came over and nuzzled her. In the past few seconds, I had come to a startling realization. I had known from mom and dad that Gary had an ego problem… but that was nothing compared to Brian. He was an out and out S.O.B. He had done the unforgivable… I had only seen Lyra cry once before in my life… and what he had called her… he couldn't be allowed to get away with it… It was at that moment that I decided… I would sacrifice anything in this competition to keep him down… and that went for any other time in life as well. In ruining her day, he had killed my life spirit for the time being… and my spirit liked revenge… He would pay… No one could hurt Lyra, in any way, shape or form, and get away with it… she was my heart and inspiration in battle, as well as life… 

And that was something, that no one was allowed to touch…

Listen… uh, I don't know if you've heard this yet… but, uh, they found out what my problem is. I'm obsessive compulsive. *adjusts her BSB beach hat, the hat of the day* So that is what's wrong with me. Yep. I'm sorry!!! I just wanna have my favorite stories reviewed too! Why does no one like this, or Reflection Reflected?! I love that story! Whaaa!!!! *suddenly realizes that in her crying she has shuffled a Blastoise card, a Sailor Mars level 4, and a Garudamon card all in with her S/S CardCaptors deck* dang't… gotta separate them _again_. Bye now then! *realizes she killed the overwhelming ending* oops… oh well, Review please!


	8. Consequences

Alright, alright already, Bri! I know you wanna exist. -_- I'll write it already, geesh…

Actually, I was planning on writing this chapter this weekend anyway. It's been a little long since I last wrote a chapter of this, and thus alongside my normal odd dreams, I have been dreaming random scenes from this. *sigh*. So here! Chapter 8, at long last… With snappy new title font! (hopes it'll show up ^_^') And also some very confusing irrelevant sections!0

**Eeveelutional: Consequences**

Lyra Kamiya

::Adrie's P.O.V.::

"You sure she's gonna be ok?" I asked, pointing at Lyra, who was half crying, half snarling on the chair in front of me.

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine… she's just in revenge mode right now…" Alan shrugged. "I highly doubt anyone but Keiji has called her _that _before… and she never cares what he says, so this is like, something odd for her… she has a thing against people disgracing her name…"

"This is all over that one little sentence?" I asked in shock. I hated cussing, but still…

"Nah, that just made her worse. What she's mad about, and won't admit, is him being stronger than her. She beat him up once, when she and I were 3 and he was 5. So now she's mad that she can't beat him anymore…"

"SHUT UP, ALAN!" Lyra yelled and jumped up. "You know… very well… that if I hadn't been so freakin' mad… that I could have _killed_ him in less that 10 seconds…"

"*Told you. That and I'm betting she's in PMS mode right now*" Alan mumbled. Ember and Booster fell over laughing on the floor, Soarcerer was hardly surprising his laughter, and Soara and Firefox… were looking stumped as Soara continued to be fascinated with Firefox's tails. I rolled my eyes… this was obviously a common joke among them.

"Attention, please! Could all remaining participants for the Eevee games please come out onto the field for the next competition?!" came an announcement over the intercom. Within a split second afterwards, all of the others were exactly as they had been an hour ago, before the whole situation had begun. And so we all walked calmly onto the field.

With Firefox happily leading us.

**********

"The next competition is a baton team race. Teams will be picked randomly. First on the green team… Vaporeon. Orange team… Machineon. Green, Umbreon. Orange… Flareon. Green, Boreon. Orange, Breezeon. Green, Eevee. Orange, Jolteon."

"He's going down…" Lyra snarled.

"What?!" I panicked.

"This way at least one of us can still win… We've won before… and Brian can't be allowed to win…" she growled with a smirk.

"She's got a point. We'll take him down. Sure, it means we can't win either, but you'll still be able to," Alan agreed.

"What?!"

"That guy is a jerk! Luke and I won this last year, so we'll use this year to stop him from winning. It won't matter to me," the boy with the Machineon agreed

"Ya gotta be kidding me?!"

"It's probably the best idea though. If he makes it the rest of the way, then he'll just cheat in the final battle… this way he hasn't a chance…" Alan was cut short when Brian walked up behind him and looked straight at me.

"Excuse me, blondie, your team is over there," he motioned towards the other team.

"Why, of course, your highness," I mocked. "But you're still gonna loose!" I laughed as I walked off.

**********

"Advancing to the next round will be the green team! This round will be a maze… first two Eeveelutions to reach the center will advance to the final round… No digging, flying, teleporting, confusing or blinding attacks allowed…"

_Thanks guys… I'll win this now, so it won't have been a waste._

"Kameron!!! Ketchum!!! I'm going to kill you both!!"

"Perfect. Thanks, Luke."

"Hey, you guys did most of it!"

"Thank you again, orange team, and better luck next year."

**********

"Let's hurry, Blackie! I hear people on the other sides of the walls… we're probably close…"

How right I was. We reached the end of the maze right then… and there was that other girl, the one with the Eevee. She'd won… but that still left us with the other final round slot.

"And we have our other winner!" the announcer yelled, as the walls of the maze began being disassembled. The two other girls who had been left wandered out of what was left of the maze. "Better luck to our two runners up, Niru and Kori, next year! Thanks for coming. Next is the final round… a pokémon battle between all 6 pokémon in both trainers' parties!"

"What?!" _I thought it was only going to be Blackie vs. her Eevee… but that probably wouldn't have left me a chance…_

**********

::No P.O.V.::

The sun was just above the horizon, as the announcer completed the instructions…

"I can't believe it… she's in the final round…"

"Yeah… But I think she deserves it… she's really tried hard, and we didn't really do much of anything to get the team kicked out…" Alan agreed.

"Flare!!"

"Bbbbreeeon!"

"Fla! Flare!"

Adrie had just begun the final battle of the Eevee games, against the Eevee that had won most the events so far. Her new friends were sitting in the stands, watching and cheering her on, though the pokémon were being more enthusiastic in the cheering for right now. But there was one enthusiastic human in the strands…

"C'MON ADRIE!!! I HELPED TRAIN YOU, SO YOU BETTER NOT LOOSE TO A LITTLE BRAT LIKE THAT!!! C'MON!! GO, ADRIE!!!"

And regrettably, she was sitting directly behind Alan and Lyra. "I take it you know her?" Lyra asked. (-_-')

"Yeah… she's my best friend. Why? You know her?"

"Yes."

"That's danged impossible. I know everyone she does.

"We met her this morning. Lemme guess… You're Bri?" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"She mentioned you. What gave it away was 'best friend' and the Mew, though."

"My Mew? Where?" Bri panicked. "Mew?! Mew?! I thought I told her to stay in my backpack and watch through there!"

"Um… she is." Lyra added.

"Ahh…"

**********

"And the red trainer Adrie Ikegaki's first pokémon is down… Who will she choose next?"

"Blackie… no… Grr… Go, Firefox!"

(kinda short, I know… but good ending 4 now)  
Obesan doesn't always appreciate me posting my stories online. Thus he's making me put disclaimers on everything again.  
Original pokémon concept and characters are not mine. Adrie Ikegaki, Bri Haie, and their pokémon belong to their creators (Demon KanShu and Skaterchick). Alan Ketchum, Lyra Kameron, Keiji Vallando, their pokémon, and this storyline are © Neo! Anime USA (me anotherwards). Please contact me before using any of them. CCRya@aol.com.  
Gotta go study my Japanese. Two hours today.  
Review please!


	9. Champion?

Time for the first big battle! ^_~ So let the games begin, and see if you can guess some more family backgrounds here? ^_^

Original Pokémon concept: Not mine. Storyline and new characters: © Neo! Anime, USA, and a few of my friends.

****

Eeveelutional: Champion?

Lyra of Destiny

"Blackie, Return! Go, Firefox! Use flamethrower!"

"Vuul!!!"

"Eevee, you know what to do! Use reflect!"

"Uee…"

"VUUUUUUUUL!!!"

"Vue! Efe…"

"Firefox, tackle!"

"Pix, vul PIX!"

"Vue…"

And so on, the battle went, with one cry after another erupting from pokémon or human.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"What?! Firefox, dodge it!"

"Vul? VUL pix…" she wasn't quite fast enough, the attack grazing her tails.

"Use Fire Blast!"

"Vul… grrrrrrr…. PIIIIIIIX!!!" she shot her attack at the Eevee, who, nicely charred, collapsed on the ground.

"Eevee, return! So, that's how you wanna play, huh? Go… BLASTOISE!!" the girl sent her next pokéball flying high into the air.

"Whoa… Firefox, you can't fight a water type!! Come back here. Go, Ampharos!!"

"Ampha!!"

**********

"Well, I guess Flaafy finally evolved while I was gone," Bri grinned. She had moved down a row unexpectedly and plopped herself down between Lyra and Alan. "C'MON!!! GO, ADRIE!!!!"

Alan leaned around behind Bri. "I guess this explains the minor amounts of insanity in Adrie's personality…" he joked to Lyra.

"You kidding me? _Minor_ amounts?" they both burst out laughing, leaving Bri extremely confused. But instead of commenting, she just went back to cheering. The other two and their pokémon just shrugged, meriting a giggle fit from Mew.

"Knock it off, Mewmew…" Bri hissed at her pack. "You'll attract lots of attention if you're noisy…" she added, then returned to her yelling again.

"Does she need any help attracting attention?" Alan asked Booster. Her shook his head no, and turned to look at Soarcerer, who mimicked the act and passed it on to Ember, causing all of them and their humans to burst out laughing.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Bri glanced between the humans and Eeveelutions that surrounded her. They all nodded. "Thought so. Oh well. GO, ADRIE!!! WHOOP THAT BRAT'S BUTT!!!"

**********

Down on the field, Adrie winced. Partially because she could hear Bri yelling above the rest of the crowd, and partially because she was running low on pokémon. Her opponent was too, of course… but after Diggy, her Diglett who she currently had sent out, she had a Pichu and any power Firefox had left. So essentially… If her opponent sent out any more water types… she was pretty much doomed, since Pichu was only a level 10.

"Diggy, use Mud slap!!" Adrie yelled. Fortunately for her at the moment, however, she was battling a Nidorina. Weak to ground types.

"Digu…"

"Nido… rina!!"

"Use Poison Sting!"

"Dig, now!"

"DIGU!"

"Ni…"

"Nidorina is unable to battle! Please send out your next pokémon," called the referee.

"Nidorina, return! GO, Meganium!!"

"Diggy! I'll so as much with you as I can! Use Dig!" Adrie yelled to her Diglett. "Now, just remember, Firefox, if I end up needing to send you out… use Flamethrower if it's still against the Meganium. But if it's something else… use _it_…" she said, crouching down beside the Vulpix.

"Vul…" she nodded solemly.

**********

"YEAH, GO ADRIE!!! YOU CAN WIN THIS!!!" Bri hollered. "ADRIE, ADRIE, ADRIE, ADRIE!"

Much to Alan and Lyra's dismay, her enthusiasm was catching. Several of the people in the surrounding seats had begun to join in on her chant, and now the pokémon were adding their voices. Ember at one point had been forced to go to drastic measures (an Ember attack) to stop her brother from chanting in English.

"Um… oh well. If you can't beat 'em…" Lyra sighed.

"Beat them at their own game," Alan added. "We can be louder than them!"

"C'MON, ADRIE!! ADRIE! ADRIE!"

**********

"Nice friends you've got up there, miss 'Adrie'. But there's no way you'll beat me now, unless you've got some kinda secret super-pokémon up your sleeve!!

"Don't pay attention to her, Firefox… you are the most powerful Vulpix in the world. Just remember that. You know what to do…"

"Vulllll…" she growled in response, arching her back into a cat-like pose.

"Go, Miltank!!"

"Moo!"

^_^' _A Miltank! Those things aren't good for anything but Rollout attacks! And it's about half of Firefox's level!_ Adrie laughed. She could see the worry in her opponents eyes. But regardless of level, Rollout was still a powerful move [A/N yep it is I whooped Morty's butt with only a Togepi because of that attack!] that it was always a force to be reckoned with. Something to get rid of before it started.

"Miltank, Rollout!"

"Predictable. FIREFOX! DO IT!! SACRED FIRE!!"

"VUUUUUULLL!!!!"

"Moo?" *plop*

"AND WHAT AN UPSET!! THE CROWD IS GOING WILD, AS THEY HAVE JUST WITNESSED AN ATTACK THOUGHT ONLY TO EXIST IN LEGENDS!!!"

"The battle and the match goes to Adrie Ikegaki of Greenfield!! Congratulations!!"

"Alright, Firefox!!!" she grabbed her Vulpix out of midair as it leaped happily about. "We're the Eevee champions!! Go, Blackie!!! This is your victory, too!" she said, petting her Umbreon and hugging her Vulpix. The rest of her friends scurried out onto the field.

"Adrie!! You were great!"

"And so was Firefox!!"

"Flare!!!"

"Breon!!"

"Adrie!!! Alright, all that training I gave you paid off!!!"

"Bri?! BRI, YOU'RE BACK!! How's Mewmew?"

"THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR COMING!! THE AWARDS CEREMONY WILL COMMENCE AT 6:00 THIS EVENING."

"Lyra? I think we're both paying for that room tonight."

"No way, I still won the bet! You're paying, Alan," she grinned evilly. "Ok, ok. I'll pay for dinner. That fair?"

"Bingo."

**********

"I still can't believe you won. That is so completely amazing," Bri grinned, looking up from her plate of spaghetti.

"It's not that big of a deal. And I might not have made it that far if you two hadn't helped me," she motioned to Alan and Lyra.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," they both said, embarrassed.

"Thanks for dinner, by the way Lyra."

"Oh, sure. It was the least I could do, with Alan paying for the hotel and all." Alan nodded to agree with her, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Excuse me? Could we please have Ms. Adrie Ikegaki of Greenfield step forward? And have her bring her Eeveelution with her?"

"C'mon Blackie," she started walking, then suddenly stopped. "Firefox, shouldn't you be coming too? You won us that battle…"

"Vul? Pix!!" she hopped down from where she'd been eating some of the garlic bread and chased after her trainer.

"I'm Adrie Ikegaki," she said to the announcer.

"We would like to present you and your Umbreon with these medals and crowns," he responded, as a woman who was a representative of the Eevee Games slipped the medals over their heads and set a tiara on each of their heads as well. Adrie laughed and put her tiara on Firefox and picked her up. "Could we get you to say a few words?"

"Um… All I know to say is thank you." An overwhelming silence filled the room. "Um… Dot, dot, dot?" she said sheepishly, resulting in a round of laughter from the audience. "That, and I couldn't have done it without them! Shoot, I hardly did anything. Really, the victory was my pokémon's." she smiled. "Isn't that right, Firefox?"

"Nit wit!" she said back, with a laugh. More laughter erupted. Adrie merely sighed and stepped down from the stage. _Little brat I can't take you anywhere, can I?_

Yea!! Well, yeah, we all knew she would win… and as far as the Sacred Fire attack, it will be explained next chapter so :P . And also, as far as Firefox talking… it's working under a premise stated in an earlier chapter!!

Oh, and by now the "Twerpette Trio" account should be up. Things will be posted their ASAP.

Review Please!!! Ja ne to heiwa!


End file.
